


More Of You

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: It's San Diego Fleet Week and someone is about to find themselves spontaneously kissed by a US Navy officer!





	More Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Partly based on a VJ Day Kiss fic prompt that I found on the VMficrecs Tumblr page – the prompt was posted back in 2014, but there didn't seem to be any responses to it at the time, so I thought I would write one now :). This is also inspired by *that* Chase Graves scene in iZombie episode 3x12 ;).

It's only the first morning of San Diego Fleet Week, but the celebrations are in full swing already. The first ship has docked and is unloading, having just returned from a six-month deployment somewhere in the South China Sea, and sailors are milling everywhere. Veronica weaves her way through the crowd, eyes peeled for the cutest specimens. As she witnesses giggling teenage girls swooning over the tanned officers, she can't help but think back to a time almost twenty years ago, when Lilly was scoping out the talent with her.

She finds a clear space not far from the gangplank—prime viewing for sailors disembarking the ship—and as she pulls out her phone to check for messages, she's caught off-guard by a strong arm grabbing her waist from behind, twisting her around. A second arm cradles her neck as she finds herself being dipped backwards. She doesn't even have time to let out a yelp of surprise before a warm mouth covers hers in an impulsive kiss. For a moment, she can't react, too caught off-guard with one arm pressed against her chest, the other hanging limply at her side, phone still clutched between her fingers, but then instinct kicks in and she finds herself kissing back.

And, God, is it a good kiss.

A warm, wet tongue slides into her mouth and a soft moan escapes her lips as she responds in kind. It's been so long since she's been kissed like this. She's missed it.

All too soon, his mouth leaves hers and she finds herself standing upright again, blinking at a uniformed chest. A very broad, solid-looking uniformed chest. Her eyes travel higher, up to an amused smirk and sparkling, humour-filled eyes. The look is completed by a white cap perched upon his head.

"Hi," she manages.

"Hi." He grins, then gives a small, apologetic shrug. "Sorry. Always fancied recreating the kiss from that World War II picture, and when I saw you there, looking all sexy… just couldn't help myself."

"Oh, uh… well, it was a good kiss." She smiles, dismissing his apology. "Very spontaneous. I approve"—her eyes flick to his stripes—"Lieutenant."

His grin reappears, eyes sparkling with humour. _God, he's good-looking._

"Actually, it's Lieutenant Commander," he corrects. "Or it will be soon. I just found out I'm getting promoted."

"Oh, wow," she says. "Well, congratulations, _Lieutenant Commander_."

"Thank you."

Barely able to keep her eyes off the lines of his torso in that sexy uniform shirt, Veronica acts on impulse, taking a step forward and pressing a hand to his chest.

"So, it's been a long few months for you on that ship, huh?"

His tongue darts out to lick his lips and her eyes follow the movement.

"Definitely. A _very_ long few months."

She can't help but smile, her body reacting to his proximity as she leans in close. "You know, I've been going through something of a dry spell myself lately…"

His eyebrows rise. "Is that so?"

"Why do you think I'm here, huh?" she teases. "Plenty of hot sailors to be found at Fleet Week."

"Well, actually, I'm a Navy fighter pilot, not a sailor," he corrects with a grin.

"Even better." She bites her lip, her hands sliding up over his chest.

_Oh, wow… those are_ some _muscles under there._

She rises up to whisper in his ear. "You wanna get out of here? End the dry spell?"

He gives a soft groan.

"Oh, God, yeah," he says. "But I only have a couple of hours—duty calls."

"Okay, then." She lowers her heels to the ground, then slips her hand in his. "Let's make the most of those couple of hours."

* * *

 

They don't even last the ride up to the hotel room, warm lips on hers and hands roaming her body the moment the elevator door slides shut, his mouth and tongue wreaking havoc on her senses. By the time it dings and opens to their floor, Veronica is gasping for breath, and unbelievably turned on. The door to the hotel room flies open, and he spins her around in his arms as he kicks the door closed, immediately pushing her up against it, one hand burying in her hair and the other sliding along her side, urging her leg up over his hip. She complies eagerly, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She can feel him pressing against her, thick and hard, and it makes her shudder with desire. He cups her bottom, carrying her over to the desk across the room, kissing her the whole way. As she sits perched on the cool table-top, his hands slide beneath her shirt, cupping her breasts over the soft, silky bra she's wearing, while her fingers tug at the buttons on his shirt, undoing them clumsily. When all the buttons are undone, she pushes the material aside, unable to help licking her lips in appreciation. God, he's _ripped_.

Her hands slip beneath his shirt, palms flattening across his chest, sliding down over his warm skin. His stomach muscles twitch beneath her touch and it makes her smile.

"Wow…" she murmurs appreciatively. "Your body is…just, wow."

"Why, thank you, ma'am." He smirks.

"So, are all fighter pilots in such good shape?" she says teasingly. "'Cause if they are, I might have to start hanging around near the base more often."

"Oh, no, you don't want the rest of them," he tells her, looking serious, though there's a hint of playfulness in his tone. "They're all beer-bellied losers who couldn't pass a fitness test if they paid someone to take it for them."

She suppresses an amused smile. "If you say so."

He tugs her shirt up and she lets him pull it over her head. He discards it, before unhooking her bra and letting it join her shirt on the floor. Then his hands are everywhere, cupping her breasts, sliding down her stomach, curving over her butt, along her thighs. In one smooth movement, he's on his knees before her, her skirt twisted up around her waist as he tugs her panties down. She shifts so he can pull them over her hips, then her leg is hoisted up over his shoulder and he's making her gasp and moan with his fingers and tongue. Her head falls back and she supports herself with her hands on the desk as she comes, quick and hard, gasping for air.

"Oh, fuck…"

He grins up at her from between her legs. "Good?"

She looks at him from under hooded eyes, her voice gravelly as she replies, "So fucking good."

She tugs at the lapels of his shirt, urging him to his feet. He towers over her, but rather than finding it intimidating, it only turns her on more. He's six feet of pure sex and she needs him inside her. Needs him to fuck her until she can't think straight.

"C'mere," she mutters, tugging him close, kissing him soundly.

"God…" He groans against her mouth, as he fumbles with his belt.

Veronica reaches down, batting his fingers away as she unhooks the belt for him, then unzips his trousers. Before she can ease them down, he slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a condom.

She grins. "Well, look at you, Mr. Boy Scout. Always prepared, huh?"

He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, almost a growl, as he leans in closer. "Oh, I was _never_ a boy scout."

That only makes her grin wider as she as pushes his pants down to mid-thigh, then slips the condom packet from his fingers and tears it open.

"I don't doubt that," she murmurs, rolling it onto him, then sliding forward on the desk so he's pressing against her. "Fuck me, Lieutenant Commander."

He gives a cheeky salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Veronica inhales sharply, her head spinning with lust as he enters her, filling her deliciously. She slides her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he starts to move. God, it's been so long; she _needs_ this.

It's quick and dirty, and _so_ hot.

He tugs her closer, so she's perched on the very edge of the desk, her legs hooked around his waist, then braces his hands on the surface so he can fuck her hard. Her breath comes in harsh pants as he drives into her, her eyes sliding closed as she gives into the incredible pleasure.

"Hey, look at me," he demands softly, breath hot on her cheek.

She pries her eyes open to find his face barely an inch away, his eyes, dark with arousal, locking with hers. She shivers.

"Yeah, just like that." His voice is silky smooth, yet there's a hint of roughness beneath the surface. He shifts his weight, hand running over her stomach, then his fingers dip between her folds. She starts, giving a soft gasp as his thumb brushes her already sensitive clit. "Don't look away."

"Okay…" It's barely a whisper.

He strokes her clit in time with his thrusts, bringing her close to the edge each time he fills her, then stopping as he pulls back.

"God… just do it already." She's practically whimpering now. "I need… I need…"

"You need what?" he teases gently. "You need _this_?"

He strokes faster, both with his fingers and his cock, and she can feel the tension building, the release she so desperately needs so close.

"That's it, come for me."

It's the raw tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that does it for her. A soft, mewling sound escapes her lips as she tips over the edge, shaking and shuddering as pleasure floods through her whole body.

She barely has time to catch her breath before he's picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. She gives a soft sound of disappointment when he pulls out and places her down on the mattress, but then he's pulling off his shirt and getting rid of the trousers, and finally he's standing naked before her.

_Oh… holy… fuck. His body is_ so _incredible._

He's looking at her expectantly, and it takes Veronica a moment to realise what he wants. She tugs off her skirt and drops it to the floor, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. He smiles, a 'come hither' look in his eyes, and she moves so she's kneeling in front of him. His hand slides along her shoulder and under her hair, cupping her neck and tilting her face up to his.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs, before kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she responds teasingly. "I mean, for a naval officer and all."

He just shakes his head in amusement, before turning serious, eyes darkening again.

"Turn around," he requests silkily. "On your knees."

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" she murmurs playfully. "Down and dirty sex now that you've got me off."

"Yeah, sorry… kinda been fantasising about it for months."

She turns, lowering her upper body toward the mattress, and then he's pressing against her, sliding between her legs.

"Geez…" she mutters as his cock teases her sensitive flesh.

He enters her in one smooth stroke, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he begins to move, the sound of flesh meeting flesh punctuating the silence of the room. Veronica's breath quickens, the pleasure beginning to build once more, as he fills her completely, deeper than before. She's not usually one for impersonal sex like this, but he's already made her come twice and he's been stuck on a naval ship for months, so she's more than willing to give him what he needs right now, so she lets him take the lead, lets him bring her along for the ride.

He makes a sound that's something between a sigh and a growl, his hips moving even faster as he gets closer and closer to release. He leans forward a little, his hand slipping between her legs and rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Already highly sensitive, that's all it takes and the wave building inside her peaks and crashes over, taking Veronica with it, He follows her shortly after, his movements slowing, before he pulls out and collapses next to her.

* * *

 

"Wow," she murmurs, turning over and stretching out beside Logan on the bed. "That was incredible."

"It was, wasn't it?" He turns his head, admiring the way her body undulates as she moves. "Six months without sex is way too long."

She smiles, shifting to face him, curling one hand beneath her chin. He grins and does the same. "I mean, it was amazing."

"No, _you're_ amazing." He leans in, kisses her hungrily. "I fucking missed you, Mrs. Echolls."

"I missed you, too, Lieutenant _Commander_ Echolls." She kisses him again, before pushing at his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about the promotion?"

He grins. "I only found out a few days ago. Wanted to tell you in person."

"Well, congratulations. Again." She smiles at him, a smile that sends warmth flooding through his chest.

"Thank you."

"So, when's the ceremony?"

"Not sure yet," he says. "You'll come though, right?"

"Of course I will," she assures him. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Great." He grins, letting his hand run along her side and come to rest on her hip.

_It's so good to be home._

"So, now we've got the 'sex-starved fucking' out of the way, what do you say we get started on the 'slow, romantic lovemaking' portion of the morning?" she suggests with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sounds good to me," he replies, sliding his hand around to cup her bottom and tug her close.

She hooks her leg over his hip and moves with him as he rolls onto his back so she's straddling him. He grins, admiring the view, wondering, not for the first time, how he ever got so lucky to have her as his wife. He watches with rapt fascination as she bites her lip, running her hands over his chest, fingers tracing every muscle, her eyes dark with lust.

"Like what you see?" he can't help asking.

"You've been working out," she murmurs, almost to herself. Her hand circles his bicep, which is a couple inches bigger than it was six months ago. "I mean, look at this."

He just grins, bobbing his eyebrows in response.

"And this." Her hand drifts over his stomach, coming to rest on the well-defined six-pack he's been working on for the last few months.

"Yeah, well, I had to do _something_ to take my mind off all that pent-up sexual frustration I was feeling thinking about my wife being all alone without me in Southern California."

"I'm right there with you on that one," she admits. "Though my distractions were more in the form of tailing and taking down the bad guys."

"You know, that's kind of sad," he muses, with a smirk, running his hands up her sides to cup her breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over her nipples. "And here I was thinking you were spending those long, lonely nights in bed with your vibrator, thinking of me. But you had to go and ruin the illusion…"

"Hey!" She swats at his stomach, though it only serves to send a thrill of arousal straight to his cock. "I'll have you know, he's not just _any_ vibrator, he's _the_ vibrator. He's amazing. Keeps me satisfied for hours."

Feeling an irrational rush of jealousy toward a sex toy, of all things, his hands release her breasts and he sits up quickly—making use of those extra-strong abdominal muscles—pulling her close so their noses are almost touching.

"More amazing than _me_?"

She grins. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His eyes narrow, competitive streak pushing through. "Oh, I think we should put that to the test."

"You're on." She nods, squaring her jaw in challenge. "Echolls vs. Vibrator. Most orgasms delivered in thirty minutes wins."

They stare at each other almost defiantly for a long moment, but it's Logan who cracks first, giving a soft chuckle, his grin widening when she joins in.

"Or we could just combine the two and make it a double whammy."

"Now, there's an idea," she muses, finger tapping her chin. "You know, you do owe me a proper anniversary celebration… this could be just the thing."

That's enough to sober Logan a little and the smile drops from his face as he looks at her seriously, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was away for our anniversary," he tells her softly. "I would have given anything to be here."

"I know. It's okay." She slides her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "We'll just have to make up for it now you're back."

At that, he grasps her hips, tugging her close against him. "Oh, we _definitely_ should. In fact, let's get started right now."

"I think that can be arranged."

She grins, a mischievous glint in her eye as her hands slip from his shoulders and down over his chest, before she pushes him down onto the bed again. He goes willingly, hands resting on her hips as he looks up at her admiringly again. No matter how many times he sees her naked, he can never seem to get enough.

Sure, she's not a skinny teenager anymore, but to him, she's never looked sexier. The first time he saw her sans clothing, he was turned on in that horny teenager way—just the sight of naked boobs was enough to get his blood pumping—but as he's grown older, he learned to really _appreciate_ a woman's body. So many girls seem to think that being super skinny or cosmetically enhanced will make them more attractive to men, but the truth is, for Logan anyway, there's nothing more attractive than natural, womanly curves, and Veronica's curves in particular are incredible.

Veronica leans over him, her hair brushing his chest as her mouth covers his in a sweet kiss; he revels in the tender caress, one hand sliding up her back, fingers tracing her spine, as he cradles her against him.

On the ship, his squadron-mates still tease him about settling down, wondering how he doesn't get bored with the same woman, considering his playboy tendencies back when he was single, but it's been years since he and Veronica got back together—they're _married_ now—and there's no one else he'd rather be with, nowhere else he'd rather be than wrapped around her.

He tightens his hold on her, intending to roll over so she's lying beneath him, but Veronica has other ideas.

"Nuh, uh." She flattens a hand on his chest to stop him. "I have plans for you, mister."

"Mister?" He can't resist, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Please… it's Lieutenant Commander Echolls to you."

She lifts her head, raising an eyebrow as one hand dips between them and slides down over his stomach.

"Oh, yeah?" Her hand slips lower, fingers circling his length as she takes him in her hand. "I think someone's getting a little _cocky"—_ she squeezes gently, eliciting a sharp inhalation from him, his stomach muscles contracting with arousal—"about his new promotion."

"I think I'm allowed," he replies through gritted teeth, struggling to think straight as she begins stroking him with practiced ease. "It's taken over a decade of hard work and dedication to get this far."

"I know," she murmurs, her mouth hovering over his tantalisingly, her warm breath on his skin sending thrills of pleasure straight to his groin. "And I'm proud of you."

She brushes her lips against his briefly, then sits up, causing Logan to groan with disappointment.

"So proud, in fact, that I think you deserve a reward." She grins as she shifts backwards, straddling his thighs, and wraps both hands around him, twisting lightly.

"Fuck…" The profanity leaves his lips in a rush of air as his head falls back against the pillows, eyes closing.

It feels incredible, having her touching him, working her magic on him, after so long. For the last six months, all he's had for company is a couple of dirty mags, his own right hand, and not nearly enough privacy… and it just can't compare to the real thing.

"One second."

He blinks his eyes open, confused when she releases him and hops off the bed. His gaze follows her nude form as she fumbles in her bag for a moment before pulling out a full box of condoms.

"Wow," he says when she opens the box, pulls one out and then places them both down on the bed. "Now who's the boy scout, coming prepared?"

"Oh, I was never a _boy_ scout," she counters, smiling widely. "Besides, we have _a lot_ of catching up to do."

She resumes her position and his hands slide up over her thighs as she takes him in her hand again, squeezing, stroking, twisting… doing everything she knows makes him crazy. Just when he starts to feel the tell-tale signs of orgasm, she stops. He starts to protest, but then she's rolling the condom on and hovering over him. His hands move to her hips once more, but she stops him, pulling them away from her body, linking their fingers together as she sinks down onto him.

As she starts moving above him, her grip tightening around his, he can't help but give a soft chuckle.

"What?" A bemused smile plays on her lips.

"Nothing." He grins. "Just… been looking forward to this for months. Can't quite believe it's finally happening."

She grins, leaning down so her mouth is close to his ear. He shivers as she says, "Believe it, baby."

The tone of her voice, coupled with her use of 'baby', makes him laugh as she straightens up again.

"You know…" he says, lightly squeezing her hands and grinning up at her. "I might just need some convincing."

"Yeah?" She returns the wide smile, rolling her hips suggestively. The movement, along with the fluttering of her inner muscles around him, makes him suck in a breath. "What kind of convincing?"

"Oh, uh… you know." He swallows, mind going blank. "Pretty much exactly what you're doing right now."

"Yeah?" she says again, her voice slightly breathless as she picks up the pace.

"Uh huh."

Logan's gaze is fixed on the vision of her straddling him; the roll of her hips, the flexing of her thigh muscles, the delicious curve of her waist, the way her breasts bounce as her body rises and falls above him, her inner muscles massaging his cock in the most delicious way possible.

"God, I love you." He doesn't intend to say it out loud but the words fall from his lips anyway.

She smiles tenderly, expression filled with love. She leans down again, her mouth brushing lightly against his for a brief moment, before she whispers, "I love you, too."

She kisses him fully now, breath mingling with his, their mouths moving together in an intimate dance that mimics their lower bodies.

In a fluid movement, Logan rolls over, pinning her beneath him and he chuckles when she gasps in surprise and lightly smacks his arm.

"Hey, a little warning would have been nice."

He smiles widely. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. You're just so…"

He trails off, searching for the right word.

"Amazing?" she suggests, eyes sparkling with humour. "Gorgeous? Desirable?"

"Fuckable," he says decisively, flashing a teasing grin.

She frowns. "Hmm, not sure whether I should be flattered or offended by that remark."

"Flattered," he tells her, lowering his head and kissing her neck as he rolls his hips, stroking inside her. She sighs in response. "Definitely flattered."

Her arms slide around his shoulders, holding him close as he thrusts deeper, his movements slow and steady as he tries to keep some semblance of self-control, tries to make it last.

"I've missed this," she murmurs softly, moving her hand up over his back, sliding her fingers through his short hair as she holds him tight. "So much."

"Me, too."

All joking ceases and a quiet calm settles over the room as they move together, taking the time to get reacquainted, to savour each other. Veronica clings to him as she climbs closer and closer to climax, her breathing turning laboured, gasps becoming soft moans as he presses into her again and again… and the sight of her beneath him, the _feel_ of her surrounding him only turns him on even more. He smiles against the crook of her neck when nonsensical words begin spilling from her lips… that only happens when she's so close to coming she can't think straight, so he pulls out slowly, then gives a deep thrust, causing her to cry out, her back arching beneath him as her inner muscles flutter around him. It only takes a couple more deep thrusts before he tips over the edge too.

As they come down together, breathing hard, Veronica buries her face in his shoulder, letting out a soft giggle.

"What?" he asks, smiling.

"Nothing." Her voice is muffled against his skin. "Just happy to see you."

He urges her to look at him, punctuating his next words with a kiss. "Me, too."

He kisses her again, letting the tender caress linger.

"How much longer do we have?" she asks when they part.

He lifts his head, glancing at the bright red digits on the alarm clock beside the bed. He might have just arrived home from a long tour, but it _is_ Fleet Week, and he does still have obligations to fulfil before he can sign off and go home.

"About an hour."

"Seriously?" She gives a playful pout. "That sucks."

"Yeah, it does," he says, pulling out, discarding the condom and then shifting onto his side, bringing her with him so they're snuggled together.

Logan runs his hand down her spine, savouring having her pressed against him again.

"Hmm, can't we just stay like this forever?"

"Wish we could," he replies. "But duty calls. It's only for a few hours, though, then I'm all yours."

"Can't wait."

She lifts her head to press her lips to his, then suckles on his neck. Logan sucks in a breath as her hand slides down over his stomach and comes to rest over his cock.

"So, whatever should we do for the next hour?"

"Oh, uh…" He struggles to think straight as she begins stroking, teasing until he starts to respond. "Shower?"

She sits up, mischievous grin on her face as she scoots off the bed. "Race you."

"Oh, no, you don't." He's up in a second, almost tripping over his feet as he scrambles after her.

He catches up to her just before she reaches the bathroom door, grabbing her around the waist from behind and tugging her against him. She lets out a surprised squeak, laughter escaping her lips as he spins her around.

"Logan!" she scolds, though there's more amusement in her tone than annoyance.

"Hey, you started this," he responds, carrying her into the bathroom and placing her down in front of the large, walk-in shower.

He steps around her, reaching in and turning on the faucet, testing the water to make sure it's hot enough.

"Hey, Logan?" she says softly.

She catches his arm and he turns to face her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Yes, sweet wife of mine?"

Her hands come up to rest on his shoulders as she looks up at him, love shining in her eyes as she says, "Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her softly, before a wicked smirk tugs at his lips. "Now, let's get down and dirty in this hot, steaming shower, shall we?"

**_End_ **


End file.
